Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits
Firekit/Firepaw - Ginger tabby tom with green eyes Mentor: '''Lionblaze *Tigerkit/Tigerpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white paw '''Mentor: Ivypool *Brightkit/Brightpaw - Golden tabby she cat with green eyes and a white underbelly 'Mentor: '''Jayfeather Prolouge On the hot day of Greenleaf a brown tabby streaked across the trees of ThunderClan territory. The cat heard a shuffling noise behind him. ''Prey! he thought. The shuffling noise turned out to be a blind gray tom. Bramblestar I have important news, the blind cat meowed. The brown tom saw a glimmer in the other cat's blind eyes. What is it Jayfeather?, Bramblestar mewed. Squirrelflight's kits are born, Jayfeather meowed. Bramblestar couldn't believe he had already missed the birth of his kits. Bramblestar and Jayfeather ran across the forest until they reached the nursey in ThunderClan. There lying on the floor of the nursey was a ginger queen and three kits. The biggest kit was identical to Bramblestar and had the white paw of its mother, the other kit was a ginger tom with green eyes who resemmbled the previous ThunderClan leader Firestar, and last of all a golden tabby she-cat. Chapter 1 Firekit hid behind the nursey to not be found by his older littermate Tigerkit. Firekit has always wanted to be the best warrior ever like his grandfather Firestar, but his sister Brightkit was interested in other things like sorting out herbs and helping out the medicine cat Jayfeather. Dosen't Brightkit have anything fun to do than just sort out herbs? Firekit thought. Firekit felt a moss ball touch his pelt. Haha! found you!, Tigerkit mewed in a cheerful tone. Awww mouse dung! ''Firekit thought. Even though Tigerkit was the oldest of his littermates he was still the most annoying and playful. Firekit heard a yowl come from his mother in the nursey. ''Tigerkit, Firekit get back in the nursey! But howcome Brightkit isn't coming to the nursey?, Tigerkit complained. Because she's helping Jayfeather, Squirrelflight explained. Bramblestar,Firekit's father, padded over to Squirrelflight. What's going on?, Bramblestar questioned. These two have been playing when I told them to stay here, especially Tigerkit, he acts alot like you, Squirrelflight mewed. Well your'e going to have to get used to that annoying furball!, Bramblestar mewed with amusement. Firekit watched his father pad away and was excited that tonight he was going to become an apprentice. Chapter 2 Tigerkit nosed his way out of the apprentices den with Firekit. Yay! I wonder who my mentor will be?, Tigerkit meowed. Tigerkit heard his father calling a clan meeting. Let all cats old enough to catch there prey come up beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!, Bramblestar called. Today it is time for these three kits to recieve their mentors, Bramblestar mewed. Tigerkit hoped that his mentor would be Lionblaze,the best fighter in the clan. Lionblaze I think it is time that you take on another apprentice, you have taught Dovewing very well and your new apprentice will be Firepaw. Tigerkit was enraged, he wanted Lionblaze to be his mentor. You will pass down your courage and loyalty to Firepaw, Bramblestar mewed. Now Ivypool it is time you will need an apprentice, and your apprentice will be Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw couldn't believe he had Ivypool the second best fighter in the clan. Tigerpaw touched noses with his mentor. And finally Jayfeather you will need help in the medicine den so Brightpaw will be your apprentice., Jayfeather nodded in ecknowledgement. Tigerpaw saw his sister bounce with excitement. Now that he is an apprentice he will train to be the best warrior in ThunderClan; but not just ThunderClan but all of the clans combined even the Tribe cats he heard from elders. Chapter 3 Brightpaw padded to her new den. She was exicted to be a medicine cat apprentice. Jayfeather padded over to Brightpaw, his blind eyes staring at the herbs placed on the ground. Now I know that you know all these herbs but since it is the half-moon you are going to dream with StarClan. Brightpaw bounced up and down like a kit who won a game. Brightpaw wondered if Jayfeather could acutally see StarClan while dreaming even though he was blind. Brightpaw saw Firepaw with a piece of fresh-kill in his jaws, and she saw Tigerpaw practicing a hunting crouch. I wonder what it feels like learning all of this warrior stuff? ''Brightpaw thought. ''Hey Brightpaw want to share this thrush I caught?, Firepaw meowed. Sure, Brightpaw replied. Brightpaw started eating the other half of the thrush, and after she finished she and Jayfeather went to go with the other medicine cats by the Moonpool. Brightpaw saw a moltted tom along with a little brown tom. That's Kestrelflight, WindClan's medicine cat., Jayfeather explained. Jayfeather pointed his tail to the small tom. And that is Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, Jayfeather contined. Greetings Jayfeather, you told me some day that you would get an apprentice, Littlecloud meowed. Yes, this is my apprentice Brightpaw, Bramblestar's daughter. Jayfeather explained. Where's Mothwing and Willowshine?, Kestrelflight meowed. Brightpaw saw a golden tabby she-cat and a gray she-cat. Though's must be RiverClan's medicine cat? ''Brightpaw wondered. ''We're here, Mothwing mewed. Brightpaw saw that the RiverClan cats looked skinny. Brightpaw turned her attention to the starlit pool. It was the Moonpool. Now take a lick of the water then sleep, Jayfeather ordered her. So she did so. Brightpaw woke to see six starry cats in front of her. Hello fellow apprentice i'm Cinderpelt the medicine cat before Leafpool, Cinderpelt greeted. Brightpaw turned to see a ginger tom who looked alot like Firepaw. It must be Firestar! ''Brightpaw thought. ''Hello there Brightpaw, I am Firestar the previous ThunderClan leader before Bramblestar, Firestar meowed. Brightpaw could smell a familliar smell, Jayfeather! Her mentor padded beside her. It's been a long time Firestar, Jayfeather meowed. Yes, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Hollyleaf, Firestar gestured with his tail. Should we tell them about the prophecy?, Firestar mewed. Yes, Blustar meowed. A prophecy? About What? ''Brightpaw wondered. ''Since Hollyleaf is no longer apart of the prophecy there will be a new power of three, Yellowfang pointed her tail to Brightpaw. Me? I'm in the prophecy? '' ''There shall be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in there paws, Spottedleaf meowed. Brightpaw, Firepaw, and Tigerpaw are the power of three, and they must fulfill this prophecy, Hollyleaf explained. Brightpaw couldn't believe it she and her littermates are the power of three! Chapter 4 Tigerpaw skidded across the dark forest floor. Help! ''Tigerpaw turned to see a gray tom with a white face, his amber eyes gleaming on his pelt. ''There is no need for help, allow me to introduce myself I am Thistleclaw, Tigerstar's mentor., The mysterious cat mewed. I can help you with your fighting skills, Thistleclaw meowed. Great, Ivypool barely teaches me anything, Tigerpaw replied. Ah, Ivypool that useless excuse for a warrior., Thistleclaw mewed. Tigerpaw wondered if he was dreaming, and why did this stranger want to teach him fighting skills? Now for the first move, Thistleclaw leaped up and raked his hind claws on Tigerpaw's belly. Tigerpaw gasped in pain. Rember you oponent won't just be defeated easily, Thistleclaw reminded him. Now try the move on me, Thistleclaw meowed. Tigerpaw jumped up and fell on his belly. Try again!, Thistleclaw ordered. Why does this cat have to be such a furball! ''Tigerpaw thought. Tigerpaw leaped up and unsheathed his claws and hit Thistleclaw's belly. ''Y-You did that move perfectlly!, Thistleclaw gasped in pain. Well done, Thistleclaw meowed. Soon Tigerpaw awoke. Come on you lazy lump. Squirrelflight says she needs you on the dawn patrol, Ivypool mewed to her apprentice. Tigerpaw saw Foxleap, Rosepedal, Lionblaze and Firepaw waiting outside the apprentice's den. Alright, Tigerpaw mewed. Tigerpaw and his mentor dashed across the forest floor along with his four other clanmates at his side. Tigerpaw saw his brother lunge for a mouse. Great catch!, Lionblaze praised. Tigerpaw had been practicing his hunting crouch on his first day as an apprentice and still caught nothing. Now you try, Ivypool meowed. Tigerpaw went into his hunting crouch and lunged for the mouse scuffling near by. Tigerpaw thought he caught it but the mouse escaped his paws. Tigerpaw felt ashamed. Well you tried, Firepaw tried to cheer his brother up, but Tigerpaw wanted to be the best warrior in the clan, and if he wanted to be the best warrior he had to be the best hunter. Tigerpaw's clanmates padded away and Foxleap brought back a squirrel to share with Rosepedal. Tigerpaw turned around and saw a squirrel, a big squirrel. This is my chance! I can show my clanmates what I can do. ''Tigerpaw went to his hunting crouch and lunged for the squirrel but this time Tigerpaw made sure the squirrel was dead. ''Great StarClan, great catch Tigerpaw!, Ivypool exclaimed. Tigerpaw looked at the astonished faces of his clanmates, including Firepaw. Tigerpaw would prove that he would be the best warrior in his clan. Chapter 5 Firepaw couldn't believe what Tigerpaw just did. Squirrelflight, Firepaw's mother, padded toward him and his mentor. Lionblaze, Firepaw I need you for the border patrol, Squirrelflight mewed. Sure, Lionblaze replied. Okay, Firepaw meowed. Firepaw dashed across the clearing with Moleclaw, Dovewing, and Birchfall at the ShadowClan border. Firepaw and his clanmates were checking for ShadowClan scent across the border. Firepaw couldn't scent anything, but wait! he scented ShadowClan on his territory. I scent ShadowClan over here! Firepaw meowed. Firepaw's clanmates padded toward the scent and they start following the scent trail. Firepaw turned around and saw a wounded cat lying on the ground. Oh no! Its Tawnypelt!, Squirrelflight yowled. Firepaw heard that Tawnypelt was ShadowClan's deputy, but what was she doing on ThunderClan territory? Quick! Go carry Tawnypelt back to camp, Squirrelflight ordered. S-Squirrelflight, is that you? Tawnypelt muttered. Yes, What happened to you? Squirrelflight mewed. A rogue attacked me, Tawnypelt replied with weariness in her voice. Rowanstar told me and a couple of warriors to check for any rogue scent, then he came, Tawnypelt continued. Firepaw wondered why a rogue would be hiding in the forest. Who? Squirrelflight questioned. Breezepelt, he drove me into your territory and almost turned me into crowfood, Tawnypelt answered the weariness vanishing from her voice. Firepaw heard about the former WindClan warrior Breezepelt, who betrayed StarClan and started training in the Dark Forest. I-I must go back to ShadowClan, Rowanstar might be worried about me, Tawnypelt meowed. But first you must stay in our camp to get healed, Squirrelflight mewed. When Firepaw got back to camp he told Brightpaw and Tigerpaw about Tawnypelt and what happened to her. Soon Bramblestar padded over to Jayfeather. Do anything you can to save her, Bramblestar meowed looking at his sister. I will, Jayfeather assured him. Brightpaw, go get cobwebs to stop Tawnypelt's bleeding, Jayfeather ordered. Okay, Brightpaw replied. After Brightpaw was done treating Tawnypelt she padded over to Firepaw along with Tigerpaw. Firepaw I have something to tell you, Brightpaw whispered. What is it, Firepaw replied. When I first dreamed with StarClan, Spottedleaf told me and Jayfeather that we have the power of stars in our paws, Brightpaw meowed. What does that mean?, Tigerpaw grumbled. Well you see, it's a prophecy, it starts like this; there shall be three, kin of your kin, with the power of stars in there paws, Brightpaw explained. Wait, so since we are Firestar's kin and we have the power of stars in our paws, does that make us more powerful than StarClan, Tigerpaw asked. Yes it does, Brightpaw answered. Chapter 6 Category:Fan Fiction